dayzeromodfandomcom-20200213-history
Changelog
V1.0.1 (9-03-13) * Bugfixes ** M4 models now have recoil and sound again. ** M16 burst mode now has proper sound effects again. ** Thrown bottles and cans no longer sound like they are exploding. ** Bug with tent/vehicle saving fixed ** Bug with zombie handoff fixed ** Bullet-proof trees fixed on Podagorsk ** Hollow rock wall fixed on Podagorsk * New features ** Item slots for vehicles/tent are now displayed V1.0 (8-30-13) * FIXED/NEW General Zombie AI Fixes ** Zombies are now properly controlled by close clients only. ** Zombies will not excessively lag due to control client being too far away. ** Zombies pathing has been slightly improved. * NEW Weapon Attachment System ** You can now attach modifications to guns that have the approperiate rails/spot for it ** NATO Attachments: M68 CCO Scope, HWS (HOLO) Scope, M150 ACOG Scope, M203-40 Grenade Launcher ** EAST Attachments: KOBRA RDS, PSO-1M2 Optics, GP-25 Kostyor Grenade Launcher ** UNSPECIFIC Attachments: Marksman Scope, Suppressor ** All attachments are found in either NATO or EAST kit pouches * NEW Full Podagorsk Release ** Customized Podagorsk island ** Fully wartorn map with NATO/EAST camps ** Minor and major fixes (see below) * NEW UI Updates ** UI is now fully white apart from food/drink icons. ** UI will no longer blend into nature and remain more visible. ** Icon size has been reduced from 64x64 to 32x32 to not be as intrusive. ** New UI Screenshot: http://i.imgur.com/a3VYHyc.png * UPDATED Car spawns should now be more dynamic * UPDATED Lights can now be properly shot and turned off Podagorsk Specific * NEW Car wrecks ** Specific car wrecks can now be looted ** Doors, trunk and hood can be opened ** Open cardoors give minor bullet protection * NEW Additional Vehicles ** HMMWV M240 added (nerfed, equivalent to regular HMMWV) * NEW Road to Airfield ** Along the road to the airfield is a huge bunker checkpoint complex. ** The new complex is easily defendable, be cautious - scout ahead. * NEW Bridge to Sona ** Sona Island can now be accessed through a small wooden bridge. ** The bridge has sunken into the water in some places. ** On this bridge you are 100% exposed - be cautious. * NEW Airfield ** The airfield now has slightly more NATO high-tier loot. ** Added 2 crashed C130 and 1 more NATO barracks. ** The distance between all spots is equivalent to 6 runs up and down the NWAF on Chernarus. * NEW Small NATO outpost in Sona Island Castle ** Sona Island now has a minor NATO camp inside the castle. ** Protvino has had it's NATO camp reduced in size and loot due to it's close proximity to Sona. * FIXED Spawning ** Spawning now only occurs north of the river. ** It is now easier to orientate where you spawn. * FIXED Barns entrances ** Several barns were too high up in the air and caused instant death upon entering. ** These barns now have debris leading up to the entrance without the need to vault in. * FIXED Firestation in Kovrov ** The firestation in Kovrov has been relocated to Kirsanov. ** It is now impossible to go under and inside the firestation, thus remaining hidden. * FIXED Commercial concrete slabs **It is now impossible to enter the concrete slabs, thus remaining hidden. * FIXED Castles ** Castles can now be safely entered without falling to your death. V0.9.9.8 * Pending changelog V0.9.9.7 (8-19-2013) * FIXED Lightposts added in 0.9.9.5 and 0.9.9.6 now shine ambient light as intended. * FIXED Coughing sound from excessive sprint is now removed completely. * IMPROVED Fixed some textures on the wrecks * NEW Completely new skybox (highres textures) * NEW Somewhat lighter nights without the need for all-the-time moonlighting * NEW Barracks loot is now revised, Podagorsk does NOT have the same loot-table as Chernarus * NEW Marker Lights (red warning lights) are now turned ON on tall buildings and towers * FIXED UI should now scale correctly on most used dekstop sizes (1280x720 / 1680 x 1050 / 1920x1080) V0.9.9.6 (8-5-2013) * NEW Construction building next to Berezino Military Camp/NATO Outpost. * NEW Zelenogorsk now accomodates an occupied hospital and NATO Outpost. * NEW New barracks at ATC Tower at Northwest Airfield (ATC Barracks). * UPDATED Wrecks do no longer look like they've rusted for 50 years. * UPDATED Berezino Military Camp (now NATO Outpost). * NEW Two new minor military camps at Northwest Airfield (5 mid-tier military tents). * NEW Small base (2 military tents) added to Elektrozavodsk * NEW Northwest Airfield now has an extra industry building with direct vision on common camper spots like Firestation roof. * UPDATED South Barracks at Northwest Airfield has been revised. * UPDATED North Barracks at Northwest Airfield has been revised. * UPDATED reseeded Elektro completely to get rid of shit in the middle of the road that made no sense. * FIXED Entrance to ATC is no longer blocked by debris . * FIXED Northwest Airfield is once again the King of Chernarus V0.9.9.5 (7-23-2013) Sight and Sound * NEW Hospital now has an interior * NEW Military office now has an interior * NEW Stary Sobor reworked completely * NEW Krasnostav and Northeast Airfield reworked completely * NEW Chernogorsk reworked completely * NEW Green mountain reworked completely * NEW Balota Airfield reworked completely * NEW Environmental sounds * NEW Player movement sounds * NEW USMC zombie added * NEW Death screen artwork * NEW Debug monitor replaced * FIXED Conifer trees blocking bullets and zombie attacks * CHANGED Health now shows in a percentage value rather than in "millipints" General Updates * NEW Loot positions for all the DayZero buidlings * FIXED 50+ minor bugs; too many to list here. * FIXED Bug where you could not log off with broken bone fixed * FIXED PKM no longer destroys backpacks * CHANGED Loot and player cleanup routine rewritten * CHANGED Unconsciousness routine rewritten * CHANGED Overhauled player damage handler * CHANGED Zombie willingness to chase decreased * CHANGED NATO crash sites no longer spawn eastern soldier zombies * CHANGED Barracks no longer spawn eastern soldier zombies * CHANGED Updated splash screen graphics Weapon Updates * NEW Weapon: M14 DMR (a variant of the M21) * NEW PKP may now spawn at the NEW Russian crash sites * NEW Visual models for M203 and GP-25 40mm grenades (no more satchel bags!) * NEW Battle rifle recoil (G3A3 and L1A1 SLR) added to the M14 and it's cousins (M21) * NEW Battle rifle recoil (G3A3 and L1A1 SLR) added to the Winchester * NEW You can now zero the M14 and G3A3 iron sights * NEW Two new types of recoil for shotguns; older shotguns will have more kick * NEW L1A1 SLR magazine visuals * NEW Icon for AK-74 magazines to match the actual model * FIXED Naming errors with clip/magazines * FIXED L115A2 now uses the correct icon * FIXED G3A3 will no longer have it's iron sights obstructed by the ghillie suit * REMOVED Split and recombine option for shotgun shells * CHANGED L1A1 name to L1A1 SLR, along with it's magazine * CHANGED 545x39, 545x39 SD and 556x45 SD damage increased to 3042 from 2722 blood per hit * CHANGED Weapon damage of pistols and SMGs to make them more viable Damage Changes * 5.45x39, 5.45x39 SD, and 5.56x45 SD changed from 7 (2722) to 7.4 (3042) * 9x18 and 9x18 SD changed from 4 (889) to 5 (1389) * 9x19 and 9x19 SD changed from 4.5 (1125) to 5.3 (1560) * .45 ACP and .45 ACP SD changed from 5 (1389) to 5.85 (1901) * .32 ACP changed from 4.5 (1125) to 5 (1389) * 7.62x25 Tokarev changed from 6 (2000) to 6.25 (2170) * .22 LR SD changed from 4 (889) to 5 (1389) V0.9.9.4 (6-19-2013) * NEW Added a couple (of hundred) new faces. * NEW Added more loot spawn points in our "new" buildings. * NEW Added new weapons, SKS rifle, L1A1 rifle, L9A1 pistol. * CHANGED All clothing are now based upon the same base armor value, with "armored" skins having slightly higher values. * CHANGED Lowered chance that helicopter crashes will spawn medical boxes by 25-50% (depending on chopper crash type) * CHANGED Humanity is removed from the debug monitor. You now gain/lose humanity directly after a kill. * CHANGED Humanity gained from blood bagging lowered. This is a band-aid, humanity gain/loss will be rewritten in the next patch. * CHANGED You lose more humanity killing someone who is unarmed. * CHANGED Hind does less damage and has more spread. (I still recommend running the fuck away) * CHANGED Updated loot spawn points to match the ones in DayZ 1.7.7 * CHANGED Castle towers now spawn military-grade loot. * CHANGED Tweaking the zombie spawn and loot spawn routine. * FIXED Fixes to some ACOG scopes. * FIXED Fixed the BAF grenade launcher. * FIXED Fixed a bug related to the G36. * FIXED Dead bodies should always list some kind of cause of death now. * FIXED Fixed some bugs related to the Chinook. (Wiki Note: Mainly the fact that you could outrun them on foot!) * REMOVED Removed barbed wire, due to graphical glitches. * REMOVED MP scoreboard removed from death screen. (Don't worry, we're working on a new leaderboard that won't have "all time" stats, but today/this week instead..) * REMOVED Disabled "convert ammo" option for now. Will be readded later. V0.9.9.3 (6-12-2013) * FIXED Fixes map crash issue. V0.9.9.2 * Helicrashes revamped. Won't spawn during the start of the game anymore. * New helicrash loot tables - American/German/British/Russian Old/Russian Modern * Cleaned ArmA 2 clutter on map interface * Team selection interface simplified * New loot spawn routine, hopefully faster! * A bugged GRU skin has been replaced * New USMC zombie pilot skin, by GenesisCrys! * Minor bugfixes & changes * Streaming / No Chat plugin: http://krasnostav.zombies.nu/archive/nochat.zip V0.9.9.1 * Fixed an issue with FSB skins that somehow had the default ArmA 2 medical system activated. * Fixed GPS/Map coordinate system * You can no longer cycle loot in military tents by relogging (For example, Stary Sobor) * Slight network improvements (Related to fixing loot cycling...) * Fixed a bug in the church loot table * Updated "red house" model, which hopefully solves shadow issues some people were noticing. V0.9.9.0 * New enterable buildings throughout Chernarus * New skins have been added * New weapons! * Firestations and guardhouses now have their own loot class, and are no longer residential. * You can now find Bibles on zombie priests and in churches. * You can now use Bibles to make campfires. * Changed how zombies cause bleeding! It's now random instead of damage-based. * Performance optimizations! V0.9.8.5 * Fixed "CfgMagazine" popup error. * Over 100 scripting fixes and optimizations * Zombie spawn tweaking * 'Feature preparation' V0.9.8.4 Hotfix * HOTFIX for broken zombies! V0.9.8.3 * You can now force-save vehicles and tents again! (Should help against "drifting") * BTR-40 maximum speed has been lowered from 90 to 45, in order to make it more vulnerable. * Winchester 1866 damage has been lowered from 9 to 8. * AK-74 SD damage lowered from 8 to 7 (It used to do more damage than regular ammo) * Lee-Enfield damage has been lowered from 11 to 10. * Two new zombie faces have been added. Also, a bug that prevented the two zombie faces added in 0.9.8.2 from working properly has been resolved. So, basically 4 new faces for zombies. * Bug that caused the "relog to change clothes" message to not show up has been fixed * Civilian boats have had their base speed increased, to make them more useful. * FN FAL has been replaced with the G3A3 in the loot tables. * P90 and P90 SD added to Barracks loot tables. * Groza 7 and Groza 7 SD added to Military loot tables. * Medical supply boxes split from 1 to 5 (One each for bandages/bloodbags/morphine/painkillers/epipens. * Food supply box added. Can spawn at helicrashes with MREs inside. * Bug in zombie targeting system that caused unnecessary network spam has been fixed. * Zombie spawning slightly tweaked/optimized. * The max amount of time you could bleed for has been decreased from 10 to 5 minutes. * Some network code optimizations to decrease spam. * Removed dog food/drink indicators. * Crossbows should now spawn with wooden bolts instead of steel bolts. * Trash / Generic loot overhaul, less toiletpaper and razors now. * Updated some dayz_communityassets files to their latest versions. * Slight tweaks of DayZero loading screen and main menu logo. V0.9.8.2 * All-new awesome-looking zombie skins! (Created by GenesisCrys and TOPMO3!) * Overhaul of every new weapon added! Hundreds of fixes and tweaks by Alpha155! * MP5 and MP5 SD have both been updated with new models and sounds! * P90 and P90 SD added to chopper crash sites! * The amount of zombies that can spawn near certain large buildings has been nerfed. * Some network code optimizations. * You can now abort if you spawn in the debug plains due to bugs. * You can no longer "respawn" if you spawn in the debug plains due to bugs. V0.9.8.1 * Zombie hearing has been nerfed. (Do note that running on roads is still a bad idea...) * 10% buff to zombie hearing when it comes to gunfire. Might still be less than before. * MH-6J fixed, so you can now sit on the sides again. * New vehicles added..! * Zombie spawning changed. Before it checked for dead zombies near you, now it checks for dead zombies near where they're actually supposed to spawn. * 10~ bugs fixed, but none were "gamebreaking". V0.9.8.0 * Almost every weapon replaced! V0.9.7.0 * Zombie "sight" nerfed. * Zombie spawning overhauled. * Smoke grenades attract zombies better now. * Less zombies at crash sites. * Lowered zombie chase interest by 30%. V0.9.6.8 (3-5-2013) * Logoff timer fully implemented. You cannot log off near another player (5m) or zombie (25m). There is a 30 second countdown until the abort button becomes available. If you wait for the cooldown to finish, you'll get removed from gameplay directly. If you crash/alt+F4 - old rules apply, your body will stay in-game for 30 seconds. * UI updates. New Male/Female selection images. * UI updates. Removed some unused buttons. * Zombies are harder to lose. Be careful! * Server-client interaction code overhaul V0.9.6.6 (2-26-2013) * Performance bugfix. V0.9.6.5 * Finished zombie targeting rewrite. * Abort timer implemented. V0.9.6.4 * Vehicle repair bugfix. * Zombie target subsystem refactor. V0.9.6.3 * Fixed version number + mountain bike. V0.9.6.2 * Improved zombie targeting system to lower bandwidth usage. * Improved the sound transmission system to lower bandwidth usage. * Revamped/Fixed vehicle repairing. (Yeey?) * Revamped/Fixed gutting animals. * Fixed saving stuff in new tents. * Fixed some loot that wasn't spawning in barracks. * New SUV (White) * GAZ minibusses fixed so we can start placing them ingame! * Glider radar removed, and two new colours. Still somewhat weird... * Minor bugfixes V0.9.6.0 * Bandits, Survivors and Heroes will have unique variations in camo/ghille/soldier uniforms. (New skins!) * New vehicles! * From DayZ-Redux: Vehicle inspection screen. * From DayZ 1.7.5: Different types of raw food from the different kinds of animals in Chernarus. * New ground textures by zyco! * New Woodland camo backpack in barracks. ALICE also spawns in residential. * Changed to backpack pickup to prevent duping (DayZ-Redux) * Major code overhaul (almost finished)! * Logging while hunted by zombies = you die! * Vehicle spawns are now random. V0.9.5.0 * 'Vehicle despawn' fixed! * 10-15% less network traffic = less desync! * AT4 (M136) really should work now! * DMR + M14 removed from barracks spawn (Only from chopper crashes now) * New backpacks (From DayZ 1.7.5, more info here!) * Vehicle system overhaul (Will need feedback on how they work now!) * Zombie aggro improvement. They hear better now! * Major cover overhaul started. Will continue in future releases. V0.9.4.0 Internal Release * 'Stutter lag' fixed! V0.9.3.0 Internal Release * Several bugs that enabled easy item duping have been fixed. * Relogging for blood fixed. Won't work anymore! * Fix for being unable to claim a kill. * After death, you're unable to abort until scripts have finished. (Prevents body disappearing) Category:DayZero